Suppose that $n, n+1, n+2, n+3, n+4$ are five consecutive integers.

Determine a simplified expression for the sum of these five consecutive integers.
Simplifying, $n+(n+1)+(n+2)+(n+3)+(n+4)=\boxed{5n+10}$.